Monochromatic: Cosmos
by Pienette
Summary: SleepyAshLhea brings you the sequel for Monochromatic, Monochromatic: Cosmos. Their love has been tested once, but this time, the second time around will they be able to withsatnd time and the challenges that's yet to come? Will they ever reach the happy end they've been dreaming for or...read to find out.
1. Monochromatic: Cosmos

_**Monochromatic: Cosmos**_

 _ **"Shu?" Yui casually walked into the vampire's room heading towards Shu who is lying leisurely in his bed. Before, she would never dare to do such, but now that has changed ever since they officially became a thing "Night school" He groaned in response "Shu?"**_

 _ **He held his hand in the air, assuming that he's asking for assistance upon standing up she grabbed his waiting hand only to be pulled down instead, locked in his arms unable to break free "Me or that boring institution?"**_

 _ **She mentally rolled her eyes. The human got used to his laziness and illogical reasoning that she has long given up arguing with him. The same scene always repeats every morning "I love you but I need school" she quickly answered hoping to end the argument there, but the vampire pretended not to hear what she said "Shu, you're being irrational"**_

 _ **"Who's being what?" He scoffed "I'm more useful than school, more attractive, and fun to be with... but you're choosing it instead of me. You're the one who's being irrational. Don't you know others beg to be with me?"**_

 _ **"I know, I know, you have said that a thousand times already" came Yui's sarcastic reply as she helplessly tried to wriggle out from the vampire's tight grip "But you, deadbeat, have never been useful. Yes, you are indeed attractive, but your face has never helped me getting the answer to the value of x, and, ugh, you do nothing but coop me up whenever we're together in your arms, you are no fun at all" she sighed as her attempts of escaping the vampire's arms failed "Geez, you can be so conceited sometimes"**_

 _ **"What an ungrateful human" somehow his hold loosen a little "You don't know what you're losing after choosing that building"**_

 _ **"Kidding"**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Just now I thought you were playing with words since losing, choosing, and building rhymes so I thoug-..." She looked up at the vampire who showed no signs of listening to what nonsense she was talking about "Setting that aside, you are seriously considering the school as your rival, I can't believe how immature you are"**_

 _ **Shu shifted away from her and turned his back against Yui "Fine, leave. I don't need you"**_

 _ **She sat up "Is that a threat, Shu?"**_

" _ **...on your own" he sighed "...eave me be"**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"...eave"**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"I said leave" he said adding more volume**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"I'm going" he groaned finally giving up. Fists swinging in the air she smiled triumphantly, but that smug curl on her lips quickly melted away when the vampire added "Strip me"**_

 _ **She threw a pillow aiming for his face, but Shu successfully caught it. Yui giggled and stomped all the way out of his room humming "I'll wait outside"**_

Looking back at the memory Shu has to admit that they _were_ happy, he _was_ happy with her, however their happiness and love has been short-lived. His life became a bliss of genuine happiness when she came into his life, but when she left just like how she entered his life unexpectedly Shu is stuck in a never ending loop of loneliness and longing, with nothing left but memories to look back at. His old remedy to keep himself from remembering no longer works, music is not enough to ease the pain. Whatever he does is futile.

"Pathetic" Reiji said interrupting Shu's thoughts "You know she is never coming back, yet here you are still waiting for her"

Shu stood up and was about to teleport elsewhere to avoid his brother when Reiji spoke again "Escaping when triggered, a good tactic for a coward"

"I'm not waiting for anyone, the sofa seems inviting that's why I'm here, but you just ruined the mood" he replied "Fuck off my life"

"Using vulgar words, your manners are deplorable and intolerable" Reiji removed his glasses and crossed his arms "Seeing you first thing in the morning sulking at the entrance hall just ruined my day"

"Glad I did so"

A/N: As written on the summary this is the sequel to Monochromatic. I might not be able to update or publish my stories as fast as I was from before due to personal reasons, but I'll try my best to update at least twice a week. So, should I continue?

By the way, I published two new stories (Enigma and Beyond) about DL.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 _"Do what you want"_

 _Tears wet her cheeks as she bit her lip to hinder her sobbing "So even if I choose him over you, you wouldn't stop me?" her hoarse voice faltered "Sh..." the cars honking and the people's complaints didn't seem to bother her. She clenched the hem of her skirt and raised her head to look at him "This is the last time I'm asking you this, do you want me to stay?"_

 _The blonde was about to turn around "I would-..." when everything went white_

Yui panted as she rise up from bed. The annoying feeling of close to remembering something occur causing nausea. She looked around the dim lit room and tried to even her breathing. She can't tell whether this repetitive dream about this enigmatic man is just a figment of her imagination as what Yuma said or if it's one of her lost memories. The man's identity remains a mystery for the dream always ends before the man could fully face her as a flash of blinding light would pull her back to reality. All she could make out is that man's neutral smile which is neither happy nor sad.

The bed shook as another weight was added "Had that dream again?" the brunette's masculine voice made her sigh in relief

"Uh-huh" She shifted close to him and leaned her head on his chest "Yuma, what if this... _what if_ that man is actually connected to m-..."

He hushed her "I told you that _(jerk)_ guy is definately somebody you saw on TV that you're fantasizing about. This is what you get from watching those crappy romance series" he stated "I'm starting to feel queasy here so enough" he grasp her cheeks and pinched them really hard "Now get your butt off the bed or we'll be late for school" letting go of her he quickly added " Don't forget to feed Ruki, Kou, and Azusa"

"Geez, so annoying" rubbing her sore cheeks she looked down and saw a pail of what she think is boiling water

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just thanking God for blessing me with a doting, nagging, worrywart housemate who deeply cares for me" she said nonchalantly enveloping him in her arms

"We're not housemates. Don't forget your position here, _freeloader_ " Yuma replied shoving her off "And are you being sarcastic?"

"I am thankful truly for each and every night you pest me of going to school. I couldn't possibly repay your _brutal_ and _twisted_ kindness. Ah, I can't imagine life without you"

"Sarcasm doesn't suits you, give it up"

"Certainly I am being sarcastic. Who would appreciate a person's existence when they're planning to wake you up with a pail of boiling water, are you that desperate to get rid of me?"

"That's not for you, that is for..." Yuma trailed off "For tea and you know tea couldn't possibly kill anyone"

She raised a brow "After the ice bucket shower you gave me last night, the stinking laundry you buried me with the night before last night, and the water hose you showered me with the other night do you really believe I'd trust you again?" Yui sighed in frustration "You're not seriously planning on using that to wake me up, right?""

"Don't be silly, I'm not that wicked" avoiding eye contact he glance at his invisible wristwatch "Look at the time we've wasted"

Yui loomed "You find this amusing, don't you?"

"Amusing isn't quite right"

"I swear when given the chance I'll erase that irksome smile, that smug face that screams triumph"

"Uh-..." He cleared his throat "I'm sorry, I went too far this time"

"You won't get away with that half-hearted apology"

"But you have no idea how hard it is to wake you up"

"Precisely I don't. So you can't blame me...or Is it the other way around?"

* * *

The two strolled down the hallway heedless to the ominous attention they are given. Both are obviously dissatisfied and are not motivated (as usual) to come to school knowing that they're in separate classes not to mention this will be Yuma's last year in Ryoutei Academy hence Yui will be alone next year.

The blonde looked back at Yuma as they stopped in front of her new class "I guess the odds are never in our favor"

Yuma rolled his eyes "Well, this isn't Hunger Games"

"There's nothing we can do about it, you were born earlier"

"It can't be helped, you were born late"

She grabbed the doorknob "Au Revoir"

"Now you're French?" He snorted "Hasta la vista"

Yui winked "Aye mate"

Yuma chuckled and went on his way to his own class. Yui watched the brunette disappeared into the sea of people. The scenario harked back the dream she had this morning. Too preoccupied she lost track of reality and didn't heard the bell rang. The crowded hallway now deserted. Footsteps echoed, a faint tune playing. Everything felt like déjà vu and very nostalgic. Her heart fluttered as a silhoutte of a very tall man passed her.

"The bell rang minutes ago" a woman in her mid-thirties reprimanded "Miss Komori get inside already"

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to updated. Continue?


End file.
